


【cablepool/短篇合集】我是你的污秽

by seasaltgland



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltgland/pseuds/seasaltgland
Summary: 一个近年来的cablepool短篇存档。有各种AU。角色必然不属于我。
Relationships: Cable/Deadpool, Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm your filth  
> 我是你的污秽
> 
> 不甜。
> 
> 梗源黑镜s4某集的方舟天使设定：出生时被置入了“可以自动给一切脏脏的东西打码的芯片”的内。

作为一个身体一半都是机械的未来人，内森.萨默斯身体里可有着不少后时代科技产品，比如也不知道能源从哪来的无限次时空穿梭装置，接入全球信息网的快速渠道，活在左臂里的智能语音助手，但这个阿内可不是主世界里那个偶尔也会爆出一两句棒棒冰之类的话的阿内——他同样是被作为实验品的，植入了由科研院开发制造的天使芯片。他没有长出翅膀，芯片只是把暴力，秽语，色情，痛苦，都随着芯片被针头刺入他大脑的那一刻起变成了毛玻璃后的远景，模糊的动态马赛克，声音则是变成了被倒放处理的呓语。但是内森知道，被他叫做“看不见的东西”并非是为了使他成为纯洁如同天使般的人，而是因为缺乏概念，所以可以更加方便的扣动扳机罢了。

停下了。不动了。变成木偶。这是内森的叫法。

喊出了消音，流出了模糊的东西，直到整个人都无法显示，这就他做了这样的事后，对方的反应，而这个反应不可逆转。

内森从没做过噩梦。

那天是他第一次遇到韦德威尔逊，对方身上到处都是马赛克，但还能动，他们打了起来，内森朝他太阳穴开了两枪，然后那些吵吵嚷嚷的连串消音就消失了。结果过了二十分钟，他又看到了他。

“我知道你很震惊，想问为什么，我明明不是已经——了你，哈！——————”没等内森反应过来，韦德就自顾自的走在自己身侧解释起来，肚子拖着长长一串模糊的东西，他的话伴随着大量消音，而在说这些话的时候，对方明显会伴随一些激烈的肢体语言。他带着滑稽的小丑面具，一身红黑的衣服带着斑斑点点的马赛克，整个人话多到消音的声音听到内森偏头疼发作，他知道那些布满无法被听见和看见的东西一般都是敌人，而这些东西的占比越多，代表他就越接近木偶。

“你有认真听我说话吗？”

内森皱起眉头拔出手枪。

“没用的。”

韦德把手指塞进枪管里，砰的一声一股令人作呕的焦糊味炸开来。

内森无比头疼的看这自己心爱的枪管上面打满了马赛克，于是他往裤子上蹭了蹭，结果马赛克爬上了裤子。

“这就是我跟你说的，我有自愈因子，无论你怎么——，怎么————，还是————，我都没事，你这————。”韦德不停甩着爆掉的半个手掌，阿内惊奇的发现那些深红色的马赛克渐渐消失了。

“你有能让模糊的东西消失的能力？”话一出口，阿内就后悔了，他知道那些东西只有他能看见，或者说只有他看不见，也就是眼前这个人让他看不见的东西——不管是什么，消失了。他突然感觉到一种从没感觉过的东西，像是行走了一辈子的沙滩突然刨出了从来没有见过的东西的一个角，他知道那下面可能会有更多。

“模糊的东西？你在说什么，哦…………——吗？你真奇怪，你是门禁时间没过吗，说了会被妈妈骂还是什么的。”他弯起眼睛把他嘲笑了一通。

“我来自未来。”内森思索着该从哪里开始解释，索性先把大前提说了。

“哦，你来自……你来自未来？？我有一大堆连续剧剧透问题要问你，但你突然说这个干什么，”眼前的人一副见多了世面的样子，惊讶维持了半秒就开始对未来人的穿着打扮品头论足：“哇，你眼睛里是装了远光灯吗，一整个机械手臂！！酷，但是这设定其实在现代就已经不流行了，甚至还有点烂俗。”

自从他莫名奇妙的和这个上窜下跳的雇佣兵组了队，来一同扫清一个非法军火集团，在这同时他已经花了一个小时来解释天使芯片，一天时间来用非常中立和礼貌的话语应对他的同伴的连串消音感叹词，即使他相信这项技术在未来已经成熟到可以广泛适用的程度。

“也就是说，你从来没有——，也没看过——，也没————？？？”韦德下巴都快掉下来，发出一串真情实感的不明词语，好比看到满天飞着都是猪。

“不知道说的什么，但我觉得你说的是三种不同的词。”

韦德笑到直不起腰。

“如果谁敢往我身上植入这个芯片，我一定每一天每一分钟都活在马赛克的世界里，等等，我自己就是个行走的巨型马赛克，太过——不能显示……我说不定已经是了！！！”

完全不知道对方在兴奋个什么劲的内森看着韦德横在自己面前，一把摘下了红色面罩。

“……”

如他所说，他连对方的五官都看不到，被打码到这个程度的木偶只有他把榴弹炮打到人家脸上的程度，他应该早就无法行动了才对。但他是韦德威尔逊，内森知道，他并非消除了模糊的东西，而是一直在与他们同行。他们并排的坐在对方窄小的安全屋内，呼吸声占满了所有的声道。

“惊喜！看得见？看不见？？”

“看不见。”内森如实回答。

“太好了！！”

“？”

“我会让你做噩梦的。”

“什么是噩梦？”

“噩梦就是充满了模糊的东西的梦，你也知道的吧，那些是……”韦德的声音缓下来，谨慎的挑选了一个不会被屏蔽的词：“非常不好的东西。”

内森开始在脑内搜寻关于好的东西的记忆，然后极力想象他的反义词，韦德就像听得见他的心声似的对他说：

“别让我举例子……比如说，结束一天疲劳任务后一大把金灿灿诱人美钞，一杯冰过的德国原酿黑啤酒，松软到让你整个人陷进去的沙发，然后打开电视发现追的连续剧连播两集，里面你喜欢的女主角还有——镜头，啊，这个要屏蔽了！好吧，现在到你了，你有想到什么很好的东西吗。”韦德说这些话的语气很虔诚，而且这是他今天说的第一句全程少有消音的长句，内森听的晕晕乎乎，虽然不是他很喜欢的，他感觉的到，那真的是非常非常放松的过程，轮到自己时，他发现自己的脑海一片空白。被消除了一样的东西，和连带消除的另一样。

自己能想得起来的最近一件很好的东西是什么？

是让那些任务目标们全都变成无法行动的木偶的时候吗？

是海浪的声音吗。是小时候脚趾陷进被阳光熏烤过的沙子的时候吗，然后皮肤刺到了沙滩下埋藏的秘密的一个角。他很近了，但他无论如何都想不起来被几岁的自己挖出来的海螺的样子。

“不好的东西，比如我！”冷场太久，韦德换了方向，找到了一个相当准确的回答后大声宣布。

内森很反感这个说法。

“你没有，虽然你很吵，但也很出色，”内森解释：“你只是和模糊的东西融为了一体，但你不是它们。”

“你是说一个全身上下打码到脚趾的人，不是——？得了吧，我就是——的集合体，而我没觉得这有什么不好，这只是对你而言的，乖宝宝，”韦德接了一大段刻薄的话：“而且我真的很惊讶你能面不改色的——，只是因为你看不见，不代表他不存在，等你回到几百年后你真该去把那玩意取下来，你这个————。”

内森从不会因为消音而有感到被冒犯，他本就没有这个概念，但他还是觉得稍微有些烦躁了，他忍着胸膛后无名的火平静的说。

“取不下来。”

韦德睁大了眼睛。

“他早就被吞噬到我的TO病毒里了。”

“可怜的小阿内。”

“知道我有什么办法吗？将来有一天我会把我融在你身体里。我是——，而你是纯洁，”韦德的笑让人说不上是认真还是玩笑：“你会成为一个完整的人。”

“完全没有科学依据。但我很高兴你这么说，”他只是来修正一个影响世界坍缩的关键点，当日结束后他就打开了回程的时空门。“我们会在见面的，韦德。”

“——吧，大——。”韦德用最后两个消音词把穿越时空的来客送走了。

内森不知道对芯片的抵触情绪是不是真实的，因为他已经习惯了对一切事物都持中立态度，所以不会行为过激到真的把自己融了，但是百转千回，韦德的话成了现实，他像一摊没彻底搅碎的香蕉奶昔一样和一摊同样状态的红色烂泥混在一起，空气中弥漫着烤焦的腐肉和木偶的味道，他喘不上气，眼前发黑，动不了，在马赛克的黏着物中越陷越深。他自己也要变成木偶的一员了。

疼痛疯狂地侵蚀着他，几千万只白蚁在从左到右啃噬他的骨肉。

为了自救，他字面意思上的把韦德连吞带咽地吃进肚子里了，内森依稀记得这个多年前的怪人说过，他是污秽的集合体。

柔和的白光搅动着眼前的世界。

污秽。

内森睁大了眼睛。

他说出来了。

血，尸体，内脏，杀死。

他一直无法理解的内容渐渐的在他的脑海里被赋予了意义，长久的耳鸣和眼花让他无法适应新的视野，他的世界突然多了很多鲜亮也丑陋的颜色，沙滩下的东西被挖出来了，它们的体积比沙滩和海洋的总和还大。这是世界的本来面貌，内森躺在血肉里大口大口喘着气想，眼泪自作主张的涌出来，流进了耳朵里，他侧过脸吐了一地。

毛玻璃后面是跟芯片描述的一样，是太过肮脏和恶心的东西。但他并不讨厌。

把肠子都差点吐出来后，抬头刚好对上一丁点马赛克也没有的初版韦德威尔逊。韦德一开始还不知所以，以为这家伙起死回生太过激动，结果发现救世主的眼睛在他的瞳孔中央对上了焦。

“我……”

“我就知道行得通！！第一句说什么好……现在把眼前闭上还能防止晚上做噩梦？”韦德挤出来一个丑丑的笑。

“我只是想说，”内森连一下眼睛都不想眨，他撑着眼皮慢吞吞，无比认真地说：“关于好的东西，我现在有思路了。”

fin.


	2. see you another day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you another day  
> 隔日重逢

刺眼的光。

像是在靠近太阳，韦德想，他被这颗星球的巨大引力吸引着不断往前，潮汐一般的牵引力让他手脚都不听使唤，恐怖的光和热吞食着他，他僵硬地挥舞四肢，找不到任何着力点。

真空无法传送他的声音，想到这点他不再叫喊，静静等待被无限的光源吸收。对他来说，那是生命的终点吧……太好了，韦德楞楞的想，他都已经闭上了眼，然后，光里慢慢凝聚出了一个宽阔肩膀的背影。

韦德眨了眨眼。  
原来不是死亡。

太失望了。

一阵震动铃声突兀出现，打断了他的梦境，只不过比起早因久未使用而钝化的听觉，电话得通过防水袋，水，被泡烂的皮肤这几道艰难阻碍，才传导到当事人的皮肤神经上，让他艰难的睁开眼，好像终于被冬日早晨的闹铃叫醒一般。

“唔……我的外卖到了？晚了这么久，小费别想了。”  
韦德开口，古怪而沙哑的声音从声道里挤出来，这里谁也没有，但他总是习惯了说给自己听，他动了动手指，那周围漂浮着一圈黏糊糊的皮肤组织，让他好不容易才找回弯曲手指的感觉。

现在，或者说这一个月韦德的处境就是这样，被装在裹尸袋里，绑着石头，静静地躺在大西洋海岸的某处海底等待腐烂。

但是别误会，他不是被谋杀的，他只是又一次的在找死。

在他千百年的人生中，死侍不断开拓思路推陈出新，隔空就去死一死，这个办法算不怎么出彩的一个，甚至挤不进精彩死法top20，但起码短暂的有了自己真的死了的错觉——无法逃脱的，一切器官都渐渐停止使用的感觉。

那不是永久性的，即使是韦德麻痹的神经也感觉的到，每一个细胞腐烂就有新的细胞再生，他想，他的感官只是暂时“暂停使用”了，受到刺激就会重新激活，像动物的冬眠那样，不同的是，韦德甚至没有睡够三分之一个冬天。

他还是给自己留了后手的，这个电话就是。

他把电话接通花了点时间，在这点时间里一直在叨叨：“为什么电话能用，因为我把他密封起来了！什么？为什么在这种地方都有信号？因为这是卫星电话，只要你在地球上的任何一个角落都可以接！军用的，持久续航，除了体型太大，声音太吵以外没有缺点。”

“你说我吗？”声音隔着海水和电流，变得有点变味，但韦德用肠子想都知道那是谁，再说了，有这个号码的人在这个星球上也寥寥无几。

“我在给人讲解卫星电话，阿内，不过想了想，拿来形容你也没差。”

“韦德，一分钟后我要见你。”内森跳过后半句对自己的暗嘲问：“在此之前，你有什么要问的吗？”

“一分钟？？我建议你提前一周预约一下，你看个牙医都得预约！！而且，你上次对我说这句话是五十年前。”

“其实是四十七年，韦德，我在某个时间点遇到点麻烦，只有你和我联手才能解开。”

“哦，原来你想起来还有我这个人了。”要不是眼球翻动困难，他早就把白眼翻出大西洋海面了。

“还有四十秒，我将准时挂电话，时间一到，你就要和我在战场上了。”

“你还是老样子，阿内，”韦德叹了口气：“从来没给过我选择余地。”

“…………”  
“所以，你不来吗？”  
那边顿了顿，没聊到韦德会这么说。

“不，我只是想给你提个醒，等下你会见到我，只不过我的样子可能有点……呃，猎奇？”

对面出乎意料的传来几声笑声，夹杂着可能是手榴弹的爆炸声，内森说：“我连你最恶心的样子都见过，”

“那么，挂了。”

寂静的海底再次恢复了死一般的沉静，唯一的声源切断后，陌生的感觉包裹了他。耳鸣声作用在他的耳膜上，他的其他感官都接二连三的恢复了。心脏跳动的声音尤其明显。

对于这个打扰了他死的电话，和那句怎么听怎么不是句好话的结束语，韦德威尔逊居然讨厌不起来，甚至因为这个感受到了某种在多年未见的老搭档兼救世主身上的殊荣，一种独一无二的奇怪的特权……一种，对无用之人的全盘接受。韦德觉得自己真是有病，他按掉电话，活动了活动颈椎，念出那句久违的咒语，

他感到有些遗憾，但，他要重返人间了。

“二体切片传送。”

轰的一声凭空出现，然后头朝下掉在地上，被泡的破破烂烂制服让人勉强认出红黑的颜色，内森萨默斯丢下一句：“躲开！”就横跳进一旁的掩体后，紧接着这团湿哒哒的不明物体摔在他身上，他们原来站的地方变成了一个巨大弹坑，滚烫的弹片落在他浸湿的身上，发出培根放进热油锅的声音。

“你这是被鲨鱼吃了？？”内森虽然早有心理准备，说的那句也确实是实话，但是全身皱巴巴，挂着皮肤组织，臭不可闻的死侍还是给了他不小的冲击力，救世主不愧是见过世面的人，面对一坨恶臭海怪只是稍微皱了一边的眉。

“差不多，我在海底等死来着，”死侍甩掉背上的铁片，从大腿上的枪袋里掏出双枪熟练上膛，两股海水顺着枪管流出来，还飘出一丛海草。

“该死，我怎么忘了给我的小宝贝套防水袋！这下应该不能用……啊啊啊啊啊。”说着他朝地上试开一枪，打中了自己的脚。

内森无语，看着一连串行云流水操作的韦德倒在地上，一个手榴弹又飞了过来，滚到了他们脚边。

“呀。”韦德淡定的说。

内森背着这坨韦德蹭的跳了出去，疾走两步换到一堵墙后面，丢下他，探出头去霹雳吧啦一顿扫射，中间还丢空扔了把手枪给韦德。

“啊？我听不见？我耳朵进水了！”韦德一边上子弹，一边偏过头倒水出来：“哪来的螃蟹？走开走开。”

“我叫你来是给我突围降低难度，不是增加。”内森回过头来，左眼发光的瞳孔无比威慑力的瞪了他一眼。

“萨默斯祖传电眼！好吧，上次这么被小萨默斯瞪的时候我已经化成灰了，这次我会乖乖的。”  
嘴上这么说着，却一下弹跳出去，把全身暴露在敌人的火力范围之下，一瞬间淹没在火光明灭之中，内森刚要张嘴，才发现他看似无智之举却在枪林弹雨之中灵活的躲避，成功吸引了百分之八十的火力，虽然不想提，剩下的百分之二十击中并穿透了他。

“让我们来活动一下筋骨吧！”韦德丢下飙血飙个不停的自己喊，边跑边射干掉了好几个人，内森借助韦德做掩体，一个战术翻滚过了火力网，从另一个侧面的高点丢了个脉冲炸弹过去，几秒后，亮蓝色的火光吞噬了现场，内森也跳了进去，用那杆巨大的未来武器开起了枪。

“我要瞎了！你知道对于一个一个月以来身处黑暗的人来说这光有多亮吗？顺便，你想不想解释一下我在哪，我在打谁。”韦德嚷嚷着，紧随其后跳进光芒中。

本应该转瞬消失的光亮长明不灭，内森走的很快，韦德拖拖踏踏地小跑跟在后面。

“怎么还是这么亮？”他看着前方逆着不自然的光的高大背影不禁说：“这是……我还在做梦吗？”

和那个无力挣扎的宇宙梦境一样，让韦德威尔逊不由得有点恍惚，太阳，光，连光亮里的人都一样。如果不是在做梦，那就是真的死了，韦德想，但是，内森又是真实的，

前方同样在用不可抗力吸引着他，他甚至不用迈步就在向前移动。

“你是不是被海水泡坏了脑子，”内森没回头，摆了摆机械左臂示意，熟悉的声音传回来：“我打开了时空传送门，我们正在进行第二次传送。”

“我们去哪？”

“当然是未来。”

“我连换内裤的时间都没有吗？算了，我感觉有点好！”韦德的声音听起来是真的很雀跃，他两步跟了上来，站在老搭档的旁边。

“我想也是，”内森握紧了枪：“韦德，你为什么跳海？”  
内森无比嫌弃的低头看了一眼几乎已经不能算作人的同伴的身体，没剩几片的制服几乎是靠念力挂在他身上，潜台词是你知道死不了怎么还坚持那么久。

“大概是他不再被需要了。”  
韦德身上被新生的皮肤顶下来的死皮不断脱落，看起来恶心极了，他换了第三人称，听起来不会那么残酷。

“不，你的邮箱和留言信箱都被打爆了，”内森说：“几天前，我去你的公寓找过你。”

“我知道，都是恐吓信和账单。”

“不全是，还有这个，”内森没看他，甩出一张纸片，韦德不费吹灰之力就接住了，是一张明信片。

“你知道吗阿内，作为一个未来人，你真的很老派。”韦德还是没忍住笑了出来。

“你将近五十年没换过卫星电话的号码，没资格说我，”内森回的很快，并且毫无缝隙地接了无关的话：“要着陆了。”

“我准备好了。”

“跳！”

“这次之后，再见到你又不知道什么时候了，不过管他的——”

下坠过程中，韦德咔的一声把新枪的弹夹推进去，风阻太大，他怀疑内森根本没听见他的话。死侍把这枚其实对他来说相当重要的，相当于存在证明书的明信片随手扔了，因为他要真枪实弹的上了，而且，他看了看附近和他水平同步下坠的老搭档，他其实不再需要它了。

可怜的纸片转眼就融入时间的洪流中，化作灰烬了，毕竟内容少的可怜，过眼就能看完，署名依旧是来自未来，没有收信人，也没有日期，只用干巴巴的花体写了一行，

「要出发了。」

fin.


	3. Negotiation experts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiation experts  
> 谈判专家
> 
> 一个小段子。

“这就是当一个主角的坏处，我什么都没做，事情就开始了，”死侍咬着自己的那份卷饼，坐在公园餐车前面的那种塑料高板凳上自顾自地抱怨：“我跟这事一点关系都没有，但是因为摄像机得一直跟着我，所以有我的地方就有事情发生，这你懂吧。”韦德说的没错，他只是顺道吃个饭，就遇上了抢装甲车的警匪大战现场，子弹手榴弹在他后面噼里啪啦，人群尖叫四蹿逃逸，警卫队的声音从传呼机里传出来。

“我说呢，抢军火库的也是个变种人，这年头没点超能力都不敢干坏事了，因为超级英雄实在太他妈多了，这行也是严重的供求不平衡啊。”

整个摊位都被打翻了，老板早就开车不知道躲到什么地方去了，在这种情况下坐在一个孤零零的高板凳上自己给自己解说的韦德很难不引人注意，结果下一秒就被一个机械利爪抓过去了。

“你是盗版章鱼博士，乌贼博士？墨鱼博士也行，自己选一个好吃的。”

死侍感觉自己全身的血液像凝固一般，让他动起来就像小儿麻痹患者，大概口轮匝肌太过灵活，看起来没怎么受影响。

“所以这才是你的超能力，隔空往别人的血管里注射强力胶……”话没说完，一杆枪就狠狠顶在太阳穴上，罪犯用手臂勒住韦德的脖子，强迫他整个人挡在自己身前。

“……你知道自己在哪吗？”死侍轻轻的低语：“普罗维丹斯没有犯罪者，”

“因为岛主不是个好惹的人。”

像是被公开课点到名一样，被叫到的人从空中轻巧的落地了，他穿着姜黄色风衣，冲身后的警卫队招了招手，让他们收起枪。  
“交给谈判专家吧。”内森说。

“谈判专家？？我听错了吗，”  
韦德乐了：“我要告诉你两件事，一，他可不是谈判专家，他是个武斗派。他背上那把大枪能把你打的菊花爆裂，啊啊！！”韦德感觉自己的双腿灌了铅，不是像灌了铅那样沉的文学描写手法，而是真他妈的灌了铅。

“在你造成更大破坏之前放下武器，我能把你毫发无损的送回国。”内森喊到。

“我正准备说一样话，”罪犯叫起来：“你现在放下武器，否则我就把他全身冻成石膏做成人皮娃娃。”

韦德感觉全身都僵硬了，他堪堪动动脖子，恶狠狠补充：“……二，你找了全宇宙最不适合做人质的人做人质。”

接着他转向内森：“你知道该怎么做。”  
说着挺了挺胸。

出乎意料的，内森对罪犯妥协了。他把枪解下来咔的扔到地上，腰间的手枪也是，内森弯下腰，依次把军刀，弹药包全都脱下来，丢在地上。然后打了个手势，让身后的人全部解除武装。韦德都看傻了，他目瞪口呆看着好说话先生把身后的直升机给了他，让他的帮手们把导演箱搬上飞机。

结果直到直升机飞起来的时候，韦德还在当人质，他们升高到安全空域的时候，罪犯一把拉开舱门把韦德扔了出去。他知道有个遥感能力者让他不会落地，等死侍头朝下停在半空中，他终于满意地看到直升机抽风一样的在空中翻转，然后舱门打开，像倒糖盒里的糖那样把几个犯罪者都倒了出来，不同的是，没有人会接住他们，于是他们的头盖骨都在韦德面前摔个粉碎了。

“我不明白，谈判专家，”落地以后的韦德坐在地上锤着大腿：“你这次是怎么了，干嘛这么大费周章的？”

“你想被被全身灌满水泥吗。”内森无视他问。

“可我并不会因此而死！”

“但那会很疼。”

“哈哈哈我让你说出来了。”

“什么？”

“关于内森萨默斯很在意我这件事，旁边的，写下来。”

“我只是不想让你以瘫痪为由待在我的办公室一整天。”

“好啦好啦，好哥们，当我挺挺胸，我的意思就是叫你狠狠打穿我这里，他当场就串肉串下地狱去了。”

“是吗，我以为你的意思是让我碰碰你这里。”

Fin.


	4. Day unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day unknown  
> 未知日
> 
> ※兴趣使然的丧尸pa  
> ※弃坑

Day0

“我懂了，永远不要买什么半价机票，半价机票本身完全是个阴谋！不仅仅会搞得整架飞机的失踪，降落在鸟不拉屎的地方，穿越到另一个世界，是这种发展吗？”死侍双手举过头顶做了个夸张的肢体动作，不客气地嚷嚷到：“这是不是有点山寨《迷失》*啊！”

飞机坠机的地方地处树林，繁茂的枝叶给飞机提供了一部分缓冲，才使得从高空坠落的机体没有碎成渣渣。整个机体只剩靠近机头的一部分，也就是差不多半个头等舱，下半段不知所踪，断裂处冒着黑烟，有焦尸的味道，却不见人。

“我跟你说过了，那是个意外，”锁链从残骸上跳下来，震起一片尘土：“我们本来要向北着陆在纽约，和其他人制订好详细的计划后，再进行跳跃。时空穿梭器出了点问题，也许是我的仇人搞的鬼。”

“你是说？”

“储能器坏了，恐怕我们回不去了。”

“不！！你和我说这是个短途旅行！”  
他转头回去看，他穿全套红色紧身衣的搭档正被呼吸器的带子勒着脖子，以一种非常诡异的姿势吊在悬挂架上，这也是为什么他的声音听起来如此奇怪，虽然他没有因为被上吊而停止说话。

“咳咳……帮帮我！”韦德古怪的说：“我从没用过呼吸器，每次把飞机搞爆炸的时候我都在飞机外面。”

“那就乖乖闭嘴。”锁链折回来，三步就矫健的爬上机架，从大腿侧抽出一把弹簧刀朝带子使劲一划，失去支点的雇佣兵一下没站稳，带着他的搭档一起滚下了机舱，咚的摔在沙地上，半天才从内森身上爬起来。

“呼，脖子好疼，脚着地的感觉真好。”  
“你正踩着我的手。”

“如果出事的是整架飞机，那就不应该只剩我们俩，其他人都在哪？喂——你们没带行李！”死侍绕着飞机残骸转了两圈，

“穿梭器意外打开，把飞机的中间扯出一个洞来。超过音速的气压差对普通人来说是致命的，”锁链观察后说到：“我是个时空旅行的常客，而你，刚好死不了。”

“……可怜的乘客们，我就知道和超级英雄乘同一班航班准没好事。让我们锁定一下嫌疑人，数数你的仇人里谁能做到，一，二，三，四，五……天呐！加起来比整个亚利桑那州的人还多。”

“把你自己算进去了吗，”锁链揉了揉自己的眉心，开始调试机械手表上的gps：“你的噪音要杀了我。”

“喔，”死侍很受打击的歪了下头，这种沮丧持续了大概两秒，就跟上了内森，他的背后背了一个不知道从哪个行李架里拿的巴朗包，塞满了从废墟里的垃圾里搜刮来的小玩意。

“没我在，你很快会无聊的，救世主。”

Day 3

“我能找到的所有的弹药都在这里面，我身体里应该还有一些应急的，我是说真的里面，”死侍把他塞的鼓鼓囊囊的小弹药包示意给锁链：“以防那些行尸走肉突然扑上来。”

“你说得对，”锁链也检查了自己的补给，他那把高科技未来武器用的不是子弹，而是某种激光材料，他把所有背带上的材料都在心里盘点了一遍：“原本的计划是找到丧尸病毒的解药后就传回现代，在丧尸数量大量膨胀之前就把疫苗送往全世界，不过现在又临时多了几项……归类来讲：活着回去。”

“我从没死过。”死侍微妙地插嘴到。

现在他们所在的年代是2076，离现代刚好过了70年，算是一个不远的近未来，锁链是从更远的未来回来的，所以这一年对他来说也是历史。他和韦德才刚刚穿越回18世纪解决了一起可能导致未来完全改写的混乱回家，就从世界各地得知了丧尸病毒爆发的个例。锁链已经去未来看过，未来整个人类文明都不再存在，连丧尸都灭亡了。这是锁链的计划，他们挑选了一个较为合适的时间点，从这里切入，在人类近乎灭绝，丧尸大量存在的时间，便可以排除大多变量，找到克制丧尸病毒的物质。

他们两个向北徒步，茫茫的荒土让他们分不清楚自己是在美洲的哪个部分，锁链猜测在诺福克附近，海风的味道依稀可闻，公路的路牌被风侵蚀地模糊不清，他们踩在勉强看得出形状的州际公路上，别说人类，连个丧尸都看不到。

“你说这个世界还有人吗？”

“病毒爆发的10年内全球丧尸数量就达到了50亿，避难所也几乎全灭了，我不觉得会有人。”

“嘿，如果有一个完好无损的活着的人的话，是不是代表他就是抗体？”死侍突然想到。

“很有可能，”锁链回应：“如果那样，我们就带他回去。”

“如果他就是我们要找的，那他一定很寂寞。生涯里从未有过更新的电视节目和流行歌曲了，然后每天的第一句话就只有‘大家都他妈的哪去了。’真希望我们早点找到这该死的抗体。”  
死侍的重点一向很偏，对于一个雇佣兵，一个本应该敛制情感的杀手职业来说，他也表现出了太多的感性和情感。有些时候他在想他是否会被这些过剩的感情左右，而其他时候，他正在被左右。锁链看着他喋喋不休，但声音低缓的侧影，他被作为一个士兵，一个战争机器，一个对抗天启的杀手锏被抚养大，爱这件事，韦德教会过他很多。

所以内森并没有打断他，他从腰侧抽出水壶自己灌了两口，然后拍到了韦德的身上，韦德接过去不客气的喝起来，一路上他已经说了太多话。

“喝就行，别往里面吐口水。”内森嫌弃的瞥了他的搭档一眼。  
“我才不会那么干呢。”

现在是凌晨三点，他们找到代步工具的进度为零，车倒碰到过好几辆，但要么就是严重损坏的，要么就是油箱比韦德的胃袋还干净。他们尽量选在夜晚赶路，白天扎营不用篝火，也少了引来丧尸的隐患，他们分享了一条能量棒，半天前他们分吃了一个半公斤装的军用罐头，内森其实不是很饿，他是个训练有素的士兵，但韦德是个随时都想要填饱肚子的享乐主义者，于是他拿到了能量棒的五分之四，把花生和巧克力嚼的满嘴都是。

“我们身上的食物还够撑四天的，这应该能支撑我们走到市区。”  
内森撑着一根台球杆改装的登山杖说，那能帮助他走的更省力，三天没打理的头发塌了下来，眼角的细纹也多了不少，他把一路收集来的东西都挂在腰上，背上除了枪还加了一包帐篷，走起来沉甸甸的。韦德跟在他的身侧，背包同样塞的满满当当，尽管内森看得出来那里面塞了很多没用的东西，有指甲钳，CD，球拍，和毛都快掉光的绒玩偶。

这是黄金重制版的《Mariah Carey》*，他当时是那么说的。锁链不明白，他怎么有这么多的爱好，这么多和普通人别无二致的爱好，即使他本身是个完全脱离普通人范畴的神经病。

“她是矿工的妻子，从未见过大海，黑暗与灰尘在天空中绘出颜色，在那朦胧的月光下，泪水涌出我的眼睛*……♪”

现在，他又在唱另一首歌了。

Day7

他们所有的食物都吃光了，只剩一瓶底的韦德的口水。

根据路牌，他们马上就能到华盛顿，锁链猜的没错，事实是他们比想象的还更靠近纽约一点。

几小时前，他们射杀了旅程中遇到的第一个丧尸。有一辆还算新的军用吉普，它开始倒在驾驶位上一动不动，当韦德轻轻用脚勾开门的时候，突然惊起像发疯般的啃起他的小腿，韦德一枪正中他的前胸，后坐力把它带的向中控盘倒了一点，然后他顺势拔出一把他的武士刀由喉咙穿刺而过，钉在左侧玻璃上。

“新一点的军用车应该是从避难所开出来的，我们也许可以通过他追查进去。”

锁链看着被钉在玻璃上，声道受损只能挥舞四肢的丧尸，它带着军官帽，发光的衣领上别着名牌，挡风玻璃上夹着他和妻女的照片，他还是个“人”的时候的照片，到肩的长发微卷翘起来，眼睛是湖蓝色，他的妻子也是金色短发的靓女。

“看看这个帅哥的脸，可惜被咬以后就长得和死侍差不多了，”韦德把锁链推开驾驶位的门：“我来处理这个。”

他拔出第二把刀，毫不留情地顺着脑门劈下去。

“你被咬到了吗？”锁链一边检查后备箱的补给一边问，他在里面找到了几包塑封的压缩饼干和几瓶水，这些都是战时用品，永远都不会变质。

自觉坐上副驾驶的死侍把右腿抬起来放到扶手箱上面，他习惯了疼痛，相当于撕扯的疼痛只给他带来了一点点类似叮咬的感觉，他把绑腿拆下来，被咬的地方蔓延开黑紫的血丝正以肉眼可见的速度被消灭。  
“坏消息，我在这个世界也是无敌的。”  
死侍倒向头枕。

车子勉强发动起来了。  
“早知道我就把它扔出来杀了，它搞得座位上全是血。”

两人随便吃了点饼干，韦德还配着不知从哪搞来的，散发着一股臭味的黄油酱，当锁链表示那可能已经变质后，韦德不以为然，回答我又不会拉肚子。然后旅途归于无声，东西都被扔到了后座，他们都要节省体力，除了仪表盘的读数，整个车内的光都熄灭了，远光灯也关了，只有锁链的左眼在黑暗里发着浅金色的光。

他们计划沿着西海岸一路向北，锁链只在美国就有五个安全屋，纽约是最近的一个，也是他们本来要去和多米诺汇合的地方，那里也有全美最大最严密的避难所，最有可能找到活人的地方。

收音机里放着杂音很大的召集口讯：如果你还在西部的土地上，如果你还活着，请立即加入我们的避难所，军方将为您提供………………

重复几遍后内森听着心烦，把收音关了。

“对了，那些丧尸，他们会在没有猎物的时候自动休眠，趁此袭击过路的人，”锁链触上方向盘上厚厚的一层灰：“下次小心点。”

死侍用鼻子哼了一声，锁链看了他一眼，原来他早就睡着了，把两把刀抱在怀里，刀柄抵着额头，姿势活像小孩子抱玩具的样子。

挡风玻璃上的照片不知何时被韦德翻到背面去了。

“…………我很抱歉……”  
死侍的梦话说。

Day14

“是我眼花了，还是那就是个麦当劳？”  
死侍拍着扶手箱叫起来。

锁链的左眼闪了两下：“那是个自助加油站！”  
“哦，”死侍失望的说：“那就别把路牌做成红黄配色。”

等车开近，他们才发现加油站附近满满当当挤了二三十辆车，停的横七竖八，两个油井被撞坏了，上面还卡着某辆车的保险杠，地上有爆炸的痕迹和散了一地的骨架。这让他们确信这地方要么是丧尸，要么是死人。

“我有主意，我先下车。”死侍抽出双刀，把锁链的手雷放到水杯架上，不用多说，锁链就明了他的意思，他要做那个诱饵，把丧尸引出来到安全的地方再一窝炸掉。  
内森油门不减，路过加油站的时候引擎发出的动静已经造成了一些骚动，有几个脑袋从车厢里露头了，死侍开门就跳下去，熟练的顺着加速方向翻滚了两下，把刀插在地上停下自己，然后两步朝加油站跑去。

“食堂开门点名！没出现的就没有饭吃！”  
死侍一边大喊，一边一脚踹倒了一辆侧翻的车子，哐的巨响中他跳上了车顶，用刀背对铁皮大力敲打起来，这不小的动静让整个加油站附近的丧尸都苏醒了，它们一个一个地站起来，像从墓地里复生的尸体一样，还有些只能嚎叫，无法从车子里钻出来。全部这些尸体都从四面八方朝制造出这噪音的人晃过来。

他脚踩的这辆车里就有一个，无法出来，从碎掉的车窗里伸出一只手，死死抓住了韦德的脚腕，雇佣兵蹭的一刀把那只手砍了下来，漂亮地后翻落地，然后极其丢人的转身狂奔起来。

大约有五十只的丧尸，或快或慢地追在他身后，有几只还是用跑的，不幸被韦德拦腰砍断。  
“我猜你们几个特别饿，”韦德一边跑一边把刀收进刀鞘里：“阿内！！我会付车票的！让我上车！！”

眼下，他就和个仇恨职业一样拉了一大波怪，不吃掉他就不罢休的那种。吉普车就跑在韦德的前方不远处，速度不快，锁链一个急转弯带起一大片尘土，车头甩过来的时候左侧车门是打开的。  
——梆的一声磕在韦德身上。

“失误。”内森轻描淡写地说。  
“谢谢！”挂在打开的车门上的韦德说。  
从顶上爬过来，死侍坐回了座位，拿起杯架上的手榴弹用嘴咬下了保险拴。

“当心脚下！”他探出半身去说。

一瞬间胳膊手之类的飞了满天。血像雨那样噼里啪啦地砸在车顶和地面上，吉普车越跑越慢，终于完全地停下来的时候，几双手扒上了后挡风玻璃。

“哦，该死。”死侍转头骂了一句：“我们没油了吗？”

“还有一点。”锁链也转头，手扒在副驾驶座椅的后背上，另一只手把换挡器挂到了倒挡，然后一脚踩下了油门。几只没死透的丧尸还没反应过来，被猛的一撞然后压了过去，巨大的越野轮胎像过战壕般的硬是爬了回去。

“天窗。”死侍说，锁链拨了一个键。  
雇佣兵撑着车顶矫健地爬了出去，他冲车顶上一个顽强的尸体说：“你不该到那儿的。”  
然后一枪打进了他的头骨。

他们用了三个小时把碍事的废车推离油井，内森把好不容易找到一个油枪从三只手里拽出来，结果发现你要先投币才能使用。  
“我没带任何现金。”  
“我也没带，谁会想到七十年后的支付方式还这么落后呢。”  
韦德说着，又抽出刀，朝投币口捅了进去。  
油源源不断的从油枪里喷出来。

“当我想喝饮料，但是又没带钱的时候，我就这么做。”死侍把油枪拔出来。

他们交替开了半天的车，锁链只休息了一小时，但没再坚持拿方向盘，他们把水喝了，高楼的影子在不远处了。

Tbc.

*美剧，主要讲述大洋航空815客机坠落在太平洋的热带神秘孤岛上，48名乘客侥幸生还。  
*玛丽亚·凯莉，美国女歌手，在1995年发行的同名专辑。  
*歌词，来自take me home country road乡村路带我回家，一首经典老歌。


	5. suicide comedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suicide comedy  
> 自杀式喜剧
> 
> ※一个丧pool和义务拯救他的人

“求你了，就当是为了我，像你之前一直做的那样。”

“我从没有答应过穿越到过去把卷饼王的股权划到你名下。”

“拜托！不是那个！！”

韦德横在门框里，怪气地吼着，竭尽所能的用四肢抵住门的四个角，试图阻止他两米二的变种人同伙从这扇门中出去，但这在他强大的心灵感应能力下根本就是徒劳。内森动了动手指，像有一只无形的手那样拎着韦德的脖子把他揪了起来，屁股撞上了门顶，头朝下，这让他挥舞着双手砰砰敲打着墙体。

“你就是要我把早饭都吐在你头上才高兴，我要开始吐了，我是认真的。”韦德宣布。

“别让我再说一次，内森的语气不容辩驳：“这不可能。”

内森知道这人最近在谋划什么。

韦德要求的是用他的时空穿梭装置把他们俩带回若干年前的某一天，韦德提供的日期，(他反复确保自己不会乱搞时间线)只是为了杀死某个他最最痛恨，却又在他成年后无法杀死的人后，全弹武装每天在锁链面前软磨硬泡，他的老朋友锁链，时间的捍卫者，在第三百次拒绝后总算放开了闸口，紧随其后，确保这个上蹿下跳的危险分子不会惹出什么麻烦。

“我知道这听起来很熟悉，倒不如说，这就是你在电影2里所做的事！一模一样，剧本都没改，你不能因为自己这么做过就不其他人这么做，你这个希特勒三世！每个人都有杀不了的人，我也一样！而且这次我也要杀小孩儿。”

“我完全不知道你在说什么。”

“我会付钱给你。”韦德轻巧的踩在地上，内森知道他终于达成了他的目的：“就像你雇我一样，这次是我雇你，你只是个会走会尿的时间机器，所以不能对你的雇主说教……”

“韦德，问题不在时间线上……”

“停停停停，”韦德高抬右手，一把捂在右后方搭档的脸上：“我们签过合同了，关于你要闭嘴这件事。”

救世主没有急于摆脱这种孩子气的控制，而是等韦德手酸了自己拿下来，他顺着韦德的话去说：“那我们要杀的人是谁？雇主。”

死侍先因为这个称呼大声振臂高呼了一番，接着解释起来：“首先，是我要杀，不是我们，这次任务中我不允许你出手……好吧，或者当我说出手的时候你再出手，”

内森挑挑眉，保持步伐。

“第二，我拿带来的钱随便吃喝并不会造成时空混乱，所以把你的舌头装在嘴里，”

内森依旧没说什么。

“第三，无论我打算做什么，都不要阻止我。”

一路上内森都在琢磨第三点，作为救世主，他必须保证每一个穿越时间者不惹出什么大乱子，小到一句话对一个人的影响，大到一场战争引起的国家灭亡，任何事物都有蝴蝶效应，可锁链这次根本就不担心这个，他完完全全知道这个人在想什么。

死侍在他身前轻快的步伐好像要赴一场期待已久的宴会，或是一个梦中女郎的约会，他能感觉的到，生气正源源不断地从那个红皮头套的线脚里冒出来，积云成雨的漂浮在他头顶，韦德哼着一首节奏明快的歌，他有好长时间没有看到他这样的状态了。

好长时间。

那夜是一个突然造访，锁链利用尚有故障的切片传送直接到了韦德的公寓里，脚才落地，他就忘了自己来的本来目的。

整个不到六十平米的小破屋子里堆满了垃圾，起码有几个月没扔过的塑封袋发出某些难以名状的臭味，地板，黑色塑料，看不出本来颜色的墙纸上到处都喷溅着血液，内森粗略一扫，起码有三种新旧不同的颜色，最旧的那些都已经变成焦黑的血块了，干巴巴的爬在皲裂的墙皮上，新的还有腥味，不过内森不确定他们到底来自塑料袋的生活垃圾还是这堆血迹本身，这个房子到现在为止还没被人举报或者投诉已经是奇迹了。

“我好该死，我就不该被生出来，像我这样的人生出来又死不了是对这个世界最大的侮辱。”  
他说这话是如此的认真和陈恳，仿佛不是自暴自弃，而是一个结论，一个真理。这可能不是一个用来做开场白的很好的句子，但韦德就是喜欢把他挂在嘴边上。

“我知道你在想什么，怎么没人来投诉我，他们做过，然后成了袋子里的一部分。”死侍正倒在一块黑红色的地毯上，颜色晕染的如此均匀。

内森脚下的地板吱呀响了一声。

“别，我不是故意杀他，是他太吵，他冲进我的房间报警，还用脚踢了我的肚子，”死侍慢腾腾地说，他的眼睛就没有离开过天花板，或者说是天花板缝里夹着的口香糖：“我没做坏事，这里大部分都是我的血。”

“我知道，韦德。”  
内森坐在他旁边的沙发上，屁股挨着布垫之前用遥感移开了上面的纸盒和啤酒瓶：“你什么时候开始像这样的？”  
锁链语气温和，平静，无攻击性，就像他往常那样。他看得出韦德身上流过血，他尽可能的不再去伤害他。

“我一直都这样，阿斯卡尼宝贝儿，待在一个地方，逐渐被所有人厌恶，直到这个值爆表，我就换个地方开始新的人生。”死侍用念晨报那样标准的语气说。内森扫了他一眼，他握着枪，胸前挂了手榴弹，汽油瓶和可疑的白色粉包。他周围堆满了止痛药的盒子和捏成团的卫生纸，太多种混合在一起的刺鼻味道让他无法判断那究竟是什么，不过纸团的形状说明了大部分问题。  
内森把视线从那上面移开。

“别慌，它们分别为我提供疼痛，酒精和致幻快感，”死侍没动，用眼球依次示意了他所指的东西：“少了任何一样我都活不下去，或者说是死不了。都行，管他的。”

“你没必要做这个。”

“又来了，我知道，救世主先生，你很擅长这个。你没必要做这个，让我们谈谈，事情总会有解决的办法，把这个交给我，把你的手给我，我会保护好你，还有什么来的？哦，对……”死侍疯狂摇晃了几下脑袋，带出几声类似感冒的鼻音。

“一切都会好的，”  
死侍说。  
“这是我最恨的句子，”

这时，内森才注意到，他有自愈因子，他永远不会感冒。  
那是他哽咽的声音。

“因为，并不会。”  
韦德把这个句子补充完整，这一句几乎用尽了他所有的力气，所有保持语句完整的底气，导致他这句话不仅轻飘飘的只有耳语的音量，而且在后半段变得像个女人一样的尖利，拔高的声线突然断了以后，他用手捂住眼睛。

“…………啊，每一口空气都像浸湿在福尔马林溶液中。”

锁链轻轻的叹了口气，他本打算说点什么，面对这些却什么都说不出来，他本来是在联合国会议上发言时都不用打腹稿的人。

韦德用空着的右手握紧枪，杵在自己光秃秃的头顶上，左手指缝里不断有透明的液体涌出来。

“干他的，撸完以后口水总是特别多，”  
他泣不成声地说。  
“我没有在哭，没有。”

内森没能成功阻止他的自杀。  
因为他想让他那么做。

多愁善感的未来人也抽了抽鼻子，他等那声枪响沉寂下来后站起身来，一蹬地面浮在空中，然后慢慢地盘腿闭眼，把双手自然放上两膝。

整个屋子都开始振动，紧接着一切都被包裹上了柔和的蓝光，物体开始浮空，垃圾向着垃圾袋，物品向着原本属于它们的地方，好似有看不见的传送履带一样引导满屋子的东西有序的放好，所有那些陈年血迹，弹孔，精斑，都以肉眼可见的程度修复着自身。

包括躺在地毯上的死侍也是。

“你是个超级混蛋，”内森缓缓睁开了眼：“那地毯本来是淡黄色的。”

二十分钟后，死侍从地上弹跳起来，他看起来忘得很干净，刚好碰上内森淡定地端着茶托从厨房走出来，他高大的搭档端起杯子抿了一口，把他的那份放在桌子上。  
“喝了它，我们还有正事要做。”

“那当然！”死侍端起来一口烫了嘴：“在我小睡的时候你叫了家政服务？”

两分钟后。

“全知全能的救世主，伟大的内森萨默斯，高科技吸尘战士用超能力打扫了我的屋子？？拜托，你自己都还用秘书！！”死侍从沙发上站起来，头差点撞到吊灯。

“但这不代表我不会做。”

回到现在。

“说真的阿内，上次你弄的墙纸就像重新贴过的。”

“我可以从分子层面分解血细胞。”

“动点脑子让这个应用到未来家政技术，然后申请专利吧，你能赚出个以色列来。”

“或者五十年的死侍产权。”

“我不是你的不动产，”死侍拔出双枪一脚踹开了一间屋子的门：“我是个杀人机器！举起手来！小朋友。”

房子里空无一人。

“这说不通。”死侍拉开衣柜，拉开冰箱，拉开抽屉，拉开一切可以拉开的东西：“我很确信十岁的我生日这天我正在家玩这些二手乐高积木……等等。”

内森淡淡的扯了个笑。

“这他妈又是你干的！！！又！！！你把我自己藏在哪儿了！！！你这个无耻的时间穿越者！！！”  
死侍朝地上打出一枪，又朝房间内的陈设连开数枪，直到把弹夹打空为止，他胡乱发疯的大喊：“我所做的准备都是为了今天！！！”

“我不会让你杀死过去的自己的，韦德。”内森把他所有打出去的子弹都停在空中，然后整齐地掉在地上：“我也不会让一个孩子看到自己家被恐怖袭击了。”

“你什么时候知道的？”死侍取下冲锋枪，一通扫射后失望地看到子弹比装在弹夹里还整齐的排列在空中。

“从你说你要杀一个孩子那天起。”内森走了几步，横在他的枪口面前：“你绝不会这么做。”

“你别自以为了解我，凭什么我杀我自己还要征得你的同意？”死侍用五个手指，同时拔出五个手榴弹的保险拴。

五个手榴弹的打火丝发出闷响，全部哑火。

“因为……”

“向我保证你会给我一个好理由，”死侍全身所有的武器，包括不知道从哪儿变出来的火箭筒和脉冲手雷，呈圈状散架状态铺满了地板，他最爱的两把刀就插在他的脚下，但力道实在太猛，韦德用力到哭都没能把他们拔出来：“向我保证！”

“我保证。”  
内森走上前来。

“你可以说了。”  
韦德哽咽到。

“一切都会好的。”  
内森拥抱住他，体型差看起来像他把韦德整个人包裹在内，雇佣兵奇怪的抽搐着，刚刚清理过的制服没几天就被他搞得又臭，又皱皱巴巴的，即使颜色相同，内森还是能看出后背大面积的血迹。他紧绷绷的，整个人都想要再缩回一层去，变成个干枯的牛油果核。他身体热乎乎的，想要逃离锁链的大金属胳膊。

他像个第一次找到工作的流浪者，第一次被上的老寡妇，第一次没得到想要的，却停下了流泪的小孩子。

他的声音已经难听到不能再难听了。

“那是本世纪最大的谎言。”  
“但我来自下个世纪。”

内森平稳安定，如同心灵感应一般的声音包裹着他，让他感受到了一阵失重的眩晕。救世主的怀抱是如此的真实，发光发热，像他的能力一般让所有东西围着他转，他就是有这种魔力。  
他是韦德的宇宙的恒星。

“所以那是个陈述，是真的，我们都是。但如果你杀了你自己，那一切都不再存在了。”

“阿内……”韦德的手终于从双刀的刀柄上松开：“再说一次，我感觉我好像有一点喜欢……你说这句话了。”

“那一切都不再……”

“……”

“一切都会好的。”

内森，或者说他的内特故意绕了一下，不过这不影响他被韦德勒的更紧，韦德太过使劲，不过他自己暂时还断不了气。  
“好，好的，把你擅长的那些话一句一句念给我听。”  
韦德闭上眼，用力吸了吸鼻子。

那次大张旗鼓的时间旅行最终以满地弹壳零死零伤收场，内森萨默斯对他总是疯疯癫癫的搭档有了新的认识，他按照约定付给锁链报酬，即使后者富有到根本不需要。

他的自尊不像是他身上的东西。  
他不拒绝内森的拥抱，却拒绝承认自己哭过，不过是一个吵闹的丑角，却隔三差五就要自杀一次……他是一个极力想演好一出喜剧的演员——他敏感多疑，喜怒无常，同时孤独和孤傲，同时自卑和自信。

当他不再想演的时候，就开枪终结掉自己的剧本。

而救世主自身的使命，就包括在拯救世界的同时，拯救一个丧到放弃了自己的人，停下几颗子弹，这不是什么难事，他还会抱抱他，给他两句镇定剂般安慰的话语，有时也会越过边界，做些兄弟连会做的事，做他的恒星，那并不会让他振作起来，只是让他演的更逼真。

他在喜剧的中心，他永远不会振作起来。

Fin.


	6. nuke lamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nuke lamp  
> 核子灯
> 
> ※辐射AU = 核战后的世界  
> ※避难所幸存者×不死的尸鬼
> 
> 随便脑脑

最开始镇子上多了两个奇怪的家伙没人注意

就连镇长也没能起疑，毕竟任何人不管是settle 还是pass by

只要是人都能在这个还算良好管制的地方买杯酒喝

但废土永无平静。

只有韦德和内森自己知道自己的小猫腻

能进得来全靠内森怀里的那个婴儿

霍普虽然不到一岁，但他知道什么时候停止哭闹：

当内森轻拍和叫她的名字时

这才勉强证明了内森不是形迹可疑的儿童诱拐犯，而是合法监护人

问到韦德时，他说我是她的非合法监护人。

每天都有巡警逼迫韦德露出他的脸。

在废土上全副武装到鼻孔没什么大不了的

可能太过沙哑的声音让警队怀疑他是个尸鬼

韦德说我有毁灭性的伤疤，我从不见人

然后露出胳膊给他看

那确实是人类的平整皮肤。

但那是被截断的人的手塞在他的袖管里，韦德把自己的胳膊紧紧缩起来。

这两个人都从来只露一只手

这点上总算没让韦德觉得自己就是个累赘

韦德是个尸鬼，内森是半个合成人。

内森是在一片废墟里捡到韦德的

他耗尽了内森的子弹，打断了对方的台球杆，把他气了个半死

实际上韦德并没有敌意

他也习惯了一被人看到就往死里打的命运

因为他个尸鬼。

但韦德威尔逊是个有意识的尸鬼。

尸鬼和丧尸很像，但他们实际上是被严重辐射的人，皮肤腐烂，大脑已经坏死了

韦德的脑组织还和几世纪前一样新鲜，他的脑壳可能有人类史上最先进的冷藏技术

“你要什么”内森吼道。

“我只是路过。”

“我有至少二百岁了。”

“作为一个尸鬼你活的确实挺久的。”

“我每天都要被杀三十次，然后和人解释，我不是狂尸鬼，我有意识。”

“你现在可以开始解释。”

韦德从核战爆发的那天起活到了现在。

他目睹蘑菇云把周围的一切都变成尸体和粉末，一切在他眼中都是慢动作

像他这样的普通下等公民当然没有进入避难所的资格

他看到有人躲进地下室，有人往高处跑，有人抱着枕头花高价钱把自己缩进那种长得和电话亭一样的迷你舱里

韦德抱着快餐车里所有的卷饼朝爆炸传来的地方走去

因为逃命，小贩把所有的卷饼送给了他

真是一位很好的人

韦德因为辐射和振波呕吐个不停，他的耳朵在流血，眼也花了，他血肉模糊地躺在了弹坑里。

醒来的时候自己就变成了怪物

当然周围还有许许多多的怪物和怪物尸体

没人听得懂韦德说话

他突变了，和所有那些尸鬼都不一样

在空无一人的城市里

他获得了所有人梦寐以求的永生。

那时候他还捡起来原本拿来陪葬的卷饼，已经腐烂了

他一口吞下半个

尸鬼已经永远没有进食的需要了。

一个尸鬼应该干什么

是等着被消灭还是和其他那些尸鬼一样看到人就癫狂的冲上去开始啃他的胳膊

然后终于脑花飞散

他思考了几十年，

然后实践了几百年。

直到他遇到内森萨默斯。

内森萨默斯生于避难所长于避难所

他血统优良，父母都是优秀人才，祖上几代都是避难所一等公民，结果因为几个蠢货想从地下挖水脉，让变种鼹鼠在所里做了窝

整个避难所被感染都是一天的事，内森为了自保，杀光了所有人

霍普跟他没有血缘关系，那时候她在恒温箱里，是唯一没有感染特征的干净的人

内森也被感染了

他把被感染的整个左上半身锯下来，让巧手护士机器人替换成了合成身体才保住性命

升上地表后

强光刺眼得落下泪来。

他相信这个纯洁无暇的孩子是这个世界的处方

他只是还不知道方法

所以就这么踏上了旅程。

“你是我见过最能打的拾荒者。”

“即使这样不也杀不了你吗？”

韦德是最好的搭档，死不了，不消耗物资，还能帮忙背东西。

韦德不知道为什么最终他们会一起旅行

大概是因为两个世纪以来的韦德见到的都是谋求生存的人

而内森则是为了寻找拯救世界的方法，是个真正的救世主

而自己正是最合适的历史见证人。

内森是在顶级的教育和优越感下长大的

但是对于废土的世界来说他才是菜鸟

可把韦德得瑟了一阵

可内森学习能力太惊人了

很快他就没有能教给他的东西了

韦德是内森的老古董。

内森是韦德的未来人。

刚出来的时候穿着干净蓝色连身避难所制服的内森

后来加了各种从掠夺者上搜刮来的皮甲，背了满身的枪

一个破破烂烂的大斗篷遮住左半身，口袋塞满，帽子里发了霉 

像个刚挖出来的牛仔

韦德仗着自己尸鬼还死不了，两把剑已经用了几百年。

两个人都脏兮兮破破烂烂的。

两个捡破烂的，最好的都给霍普。

罗科是最大的谎言，那个收费高昂的，电话亭一般的胶囊避难所就是证据 

那其实就是个电话亭，打开里面都是白骨，有的白骨抱着枕头和泰迪熊，有的拿着金怀表，有的拿着安眠药，都等着出去以后幸福生活

罗科赚了好多黑心的钱，好多在核战后的今天变得一毛不值，连一罐纯水都换不来的钱。

霍普在战火中长大

也上过镇里的小学，但大多时候都和他们在废土上奔波

霍普是个好孩子

在其他小朋友表述父母是怎样的人的时候

霍普说我的两个监护人是合成人和尸鬼

人类最大的两大敌人

他们是最好的

她认真的很自豪，却吓坏了所有小朋友。

“尸鬼！！！是尸鬼！”

“我不是狂尸鬼。”韦德嘟哝。

“变种生物都应该下地狱。”

住民都起哄，但也没人敢真正向前，警卫镇长都围上来

要么交出尸鬼要么滚出镇子，镇长说。

“try me，”内森用左手拔枪了，于是大家都看到机械手臂和半边机械身体，

“知道比尸鬼更可怕的是什么吗？”

“合成人。”

最后还是离开镇子了。

说是镇子，也不过就是一堆铁片房和一堆自以为群居就安全的人类罢了

后来他们几乎就只在接受所有人的聚落里落脚

三个人都喜欢有超级变种人，有尸鬼，合成人，也有人类流浪者的镇子

在一个全是怪胎的地方，正常人就成了怪胎

他们很庆幸他们都是其中的一员

警卫队的安娜‧瑞雯越是被伽马射线辐射，就越年轻，甚至能控制这种令人枯竭衰老的力量

妮娜.瑟曼是个枪手，每次都能翻开点数最大的牌或者开出瓶盖最多的盒子

萨缪尔是个扛着火箭筒的掠夺者

伊丽莎白是铁路的地下女特工

有个从学院来的追猎者，内森盯着他狭的红色护目镜愣了好久的神

后来内森还和他们组了个小团体，起了个很傻的名字，不过那算是后话了

“我来告诉你，那种绿色的超级变种人就和浩克一模一样，他们长之前不考虑版权的吗。”

“浩克是谁？”

“罗根是他妈和死亡爪生的。”

“他在你身后，韦德。”

在哪里都一样的是，每天都有人死。

每次内森有点毛病都不知道该去小诊所还是维修站，反正韦德会自己长回来。

身体检查

“你可能会觉得奇怪，但你是否有和非人类进行过性行为。”

“？”内森故作惊讶。

“有百分之七十的人的回答都是有。”

“我刚从避难所出来没多久。”

霍普也被感染了

内森消沉了好久，一言不发的看着手上的pipboy

资料那一栏原本有字

“找到世界的解药用法。”

那一行字被划掉了

下面显示无数据

他一拳就把临时屋的墙壁打穿了洞

没人愿意惹这个tough guy

除了韦德，从桌子下面爬上来亲他

“霍普从一开始就被感染了。无人能从核辐射下幸免于难，你一直都知道这一点。”

拾荒的两个人走到了一处小屋

离最开始遇到韦德的地方很近

内森看到几乎锈没了的门牌上写W.wilson

“好吧，别浪费了，把能拿的都拿走”

韦德走在内森前面，呼吸声很不自然

他把直立相框扣倒了

“我不会看，放心。”

“你不好奇吗？”

“我只接受全联邦最好的尸鬼。”

在二百年前的韦德的床上干一炮

床头柜一摸里还有二百年前的套

二百年前的漫画书

二百年前做的一个荒唐的梦

梦里他拿的就是那两把刀

完事了坐在房檐下的躺椅上，虽然房檐早就破到不遮光了

听听电台，抽在世界末日变得很值钱的烟，喝几天前在垃圾堆里翻来的谷内黑啤酒

他依稀记得从这里看去第一朵蘑菇云的升起的样子

紧接着，整个世界变成了垃圾堆

一切都天翻地覆了。

韦德只有和内森在一起的时候才把面具摘下来

韦德就像这个千疮百孔的世界一样，丑陋地无法令人接受，但你最终接受了他。

“我最近一直在考虑一件事……我想我终于有思路了。”

“你终于要把胃袋移植给我了。”

“你是对的，世界已经无可救药了，也根本没有完全纯净的人。”

“坐在你身边的这个我就是。”

“这是一个学院追猎者给我的东西，他长得很像……一个过去我很熟知的人。这是他们用来空间传送的反应器。”

“上次我跟他们说把你改造成真的合成人，我们就能一起活到世界尽头了。”

“我要把他装到我的左手上”

“然后?”

“回到过去，阻止核战发生。”

Fin.


End file.
